This is an exploratory-descriptive study of socio-psychological consequences after a natural disaster. Socio-psychological profiles will be developed from 3239 case records at the National Psychiatric Hospital in Managua, Nicaragua and compared over time by the following groups: 1) Individualsknown to the system before the earthquake with those who are new to the system; 2) Persons with earthquake-related problems and those with non-disaster related problems; 3) Inpatients with outpatients. In addition, this study proposes to establish illness rates before the disaster adn compare these with rates after the catastrophe; and also, to gather data concerning the entry of the patient into the system, his stay, and his exit for the purposes of making implications for the planning of mental health services after a natural disaster.